Hellcat Squadran: Spartansson
this story is going to be written ONLY by ODSt grievous. It will show what the character ODST grievous did up to joining Hellcat Squadran. Chapter 1:Birth of a killer 2563, Northern manitoba, Canada Spartan 104, Fred, Stood in his house, overlooking a long stretch of plains. His wife, spartan 058, Linda, was out training their son to snipe. It seems he has inherited her aim. He thought to himself. Linda came running back, rubber bullets firing after her, their son cackling from a bush somewhere. "You let him shoot at you?" She shrugged and grabbed a set of rubber bullets. She sprinted out and returned fire. That kid could be better than John. Fred thought. Remembering his old friend, wondering whether he was dead or not. He saw a phantom fly toward them. That's not a seperatist colored ship... It flew over them and dumped a dead elite down onto there yard. Their son ran over. "Ugh!" He exclaimed. "I think 'Ugh' sums him up." Said Fred. The kid poked it with a stick. he began to examine it. "It seems like there's some kind residue on him. Look at the blue-green stuff on the stick." He wiped the stuff onto his fingers and nudged the elite. There was a bright flash of light. After it cleared, the elite stood up, now wielding and energy sword. "Demons." He growled. "Whoa, hold up!" Fred yelled. "The war is over, the elites, sangheili, or whatever you call yourselves, have allied with the humans." "Impossible. What of the prophets?" "They are all dead for leading your people on the path to armageddon." Fred answered. The elite was silent. Than, he lunged forwards and stabbed Fred in the heart. He convulsed once and was still. Linda gave a scream of rage and poured bullets into the elite, forgeting the were rubber. The elite charged forwards, picked up linda and threw her down the hill and into Hudson bay. The child looked down the hill. he saw the hill was covered in sharp rocks. Fury filled him and he ran to the house and grabbed his fathers combat knife. The elite seemed surprised that he could stand up to him. he easily picked up the child. 'You are strong child, and my rage has passed." He lobbed the boy across the yard where he remained there. Still as death. The elite left, thinking that he could live to regret this. ---- The kid woke up. He emotionlessly walked into his house. He grabbed his fathers combat knife and left the house. I'm enlisting. he thought to himself. Chapter 2:11 year old saves the ass of UNSC's top jet designers. Only a year later, and the eleven year old son of two spartans had already done things double of what the spartans had done. Now, he was only known as ODST. Well, I'm a first class ODST and pilot. He thought to himself, So what in hell would jet designers want with me? He continued to think sarcasticly. He was taken to a small hanger. "Holy Crap." He said when he saw the jet. "This is the shadowhawk 7, our best jet yet." One of the engineers said proudly. "One:do you have a thing for rhymes? Two:Why seven?" He asked. "The other six versions crashed." A passing pilot commented. "Cheery." The boy was already in the cockpit. he clicked the ignition. "Whoaaaaaaaaa!" He was already flying off. He just realized he wasn't wearing an oxygen mask. "Shit." He was flying for five minutes when the comm buzzed. "Kid, are you okay?" One of the technicians said into the comm. "I HAVE GOT TO GET ME ONE OF THESE!" He yelled at the speaker, likely making the guy on the other end jump. 'Well, you've just broken the sound barrier." The guy said tentatively. "In other words, I just saved your ass!" ---- The child ODST signed the contract. The UNSC was finally allowing him to keep the Shadowhawk seven. "Well, as this contract is meaningless now..." He tore it apart. He sat down next to his computer and began checking the recent activity of the base. "What the hell.....?" He saw Ark and Owl had retired. "Well damn. I meant to ask ask Ark if her name was an acronym." He activated a resignation form on the computer. he clicked the retire button and began to pack. He sprinted out to the Shadowhawk 7 and climbed in. He took off, ihe screaming protests of technicians on the ground. "Good thing this thing doesn't have a tracking beacon built into it....." Chapter 3:All hell breaks loose Odst grievous, as the child ODST was now called, leapt from roof to roof. He had been sent back in time, as far as he could guess, during the middle of a war. a group of beings called "The Coalition" against another group called the "Triple alliance". He didn't care. He had spent 3 months covering Canada and Russia with victims of his blades. Knife, energy, and hidden. However, his last mission had left him a wanted fugitive. Currently, as the rain came down in sheets, he was in New York, climbing the empire state building. he quickly flipped himself onto the roof. He looked up to see 9 Triple Alliance assassins running toward him. He quickly drew his knife. He summersaulted out of the line of fire of the lead one. He jumped up and stabbed him in the throat. He flipped over anothers head and stabbed him in the skull. The others opened fire. He dodged the bursts of bullets and beheaded one of the assassins. He quickly sliced two more across the head, spilling blood, bone, and brains. He ran toward the edge and leapt off the empire state building. "Well that was the most stupid thing I've ever done, which is saying a lot, and talking to myself isn't helping...." he looked over his shoulder and seeing the remaing assassins jumping after him. he instantly began delving into their minds and absorbing their brain energies. As the assassins heads exploded he became a dragon made out of the mind energies of the assassins. "How the hell did i just do that?!" he yelled, his voice sounded like multiple. Then he realized he was morphing back into human form. "Oh god........." He tried flapping his arms. No effect. He landed in a pizza hut restaurant. He stood up, grabbed a pizza, and left before anyone could do anything. Chapter 4: The sniping of a future co-worker. Grievous slipped into Kaven base. His mission was to wound a member of a military group called Hellcat Squadran. He grabbed hold of a forklift that was passing by. "Remind me, why am I doing this?" He muttered. He had developed a habit of speaking to himself, even when there was no one to hear. As the forklift neared a building, he flipped out his combat knife and jumped at the wall of the building. He caught hold of a window sill and began to cut his way through. When the window was loose enough, he hopped through and placed it on the floor. He drew his silenced pistol and activated his VISR. He poked his head out the door of the room to check if he was clear. being so, he slipped down the hall and headed for the stairwell. At the top, he clambered out a window and climbed to the top of the roof. He slipped out a DIY sniper rifle and looked around. He waited for a fair few hours. Sometimes he'd train the rifle on a guard or soldier that would come close to him, and then return it to it's original position. He slipped on a silencer after night fell. He noticed a red bandana poking over a window. That was it. "Be with me, mom." He whispered and took aim. He dropped the sights so that it was aimed at the ankle.......Things moved several times to quickly for him to realize what the hell happened. His best guess was that somebody had walked in the way of the bullet without him or the guy noticing. "Shit!" He muttered as a shorter, light blue-haired kid collapsed. Well, wounded member is a wounded member. He thought and slung the rifle over his back. He jumped off of the roof, landed on a Scorpion tank gun, and held on for dear life. After it took him closer to the exit, he jumped off the back and headed for a collection of crates. He hid behind them. He noticed a few patrols wandering around. To his surprise, they were ODSTs. "What the hell.....?" He whispered. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention towards the exit of the base. He waited a few hours for the security to lower a little, then he made a sprint for the exit. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. He raised it and slipped through to a checkpoint at the exit. One guard was on duty. Grievous quickly fired it. The guard collapsed in seconds, clutching at the back of his neck. The boy sprinted away. Chapter 5: Storm of Bullets Grievous jumped at the back of the scorpion tank. He quickly grabbed hold of the back of the gun, allowing his ghillie suit to blend in with the armor of the tank. He had decided that the group calling itself "The Coalition" was the right side to fight for, and had also decided to sneak into a convoy leading to a battle. He hugged the tank and prayed that nobody would notice. He was lucky that the tank was at the back of the convoy. He quietly peeked around, hoping to see signs of battle. None. "Dammit." He muttered. Anxiety tugged at his mind. After a few hours, he could hear a few explosions. He peeked around again and saw the island the convoy was headed to. He believed it was a memorial base. Battle was everywhere. Even from the long distance, he noticed a UNSC warthog go flying from an explosion. "At last." He whispered to himself and clicked off the safety on his pistol. Once the tank was a couple hundred yards from the base, he leapt from the scorpion. He landed in a crouching position and raised the sights. He began to silently move towards the fighting. Just as he was about to get up and fight in earnest, a bullet whizzed by his head. He whirled around and saw what he recognized to be a NOD shadow team. "Great." He muttered. His hand was on his sidearm in a second. It took him shorter to whip it out and kill two. The remaining three fell in a similar fashion. He turned and moved at an open sprint towards the battle. Bullets whizzed through the air like wind. He slipped to the side of one building and moved along it. If I can get to a roof, maybe I'll be able to see where the Triple Alliance's main force is. He thought. His train of thought was interrupted when a grenade went off near his right. He flew a few yards and landed on a car. As he pulled himself up, he saw a squad of ODSTs pinned in an alley, where what he recognized as hunters were attacking him. He unslung his three burst rifle and fired at one of them. The rounds lodged themselves in the worms comprising the beast. It whirled around, ready to fire, when one of the ODSTs shot a SPNKr missile at it. The thing exploded, and Grievous was given the opportunity to lob a grenade of his own at the other. He ignored the ODSTs and continued further into the island. He eventually found an open building that was about four stories tall. He kicked down the door and found an elevator. He climbed out a window and then to the top of the building. He pulled out his DIY sniper and used an infrared scope. He quickly located a site of heavy battle and began to snipe some of the Alliance's soldiers. After about a half hour of this, he heard a banshee. he glanced up off the scope and saw one coming for him. "Oh shit!" He yelled and stood up. He raised the sights on his sniper. He fired one round at it, and a spray of red blood poured out. A brute fell to the battle below, but his banshee landed on the roof. "Why ever not?" he asked himself and climbed in. "Ok, uh, years since I ran the simulation, let's pray I remember. And talking to myself won't help." He vaguely remembered how it worked, and once he'd taken off, managed to destroy two wraiths in the battle. A third blasted his vehicle and he was forced to jump out. His sniper rifle spun away from him, but he was able to hold on to his rifle. His pistol remained in it's holster. He angled his body so that he landed on a member of a shadow team, breaking his fall. He used his rifle to take out the rest of the team. He stood up. He shook his head to rid himself of the disorientation. "Fifteen years old and in a war. Mother fu....." He was cut off by a tank exploding behind him. He whirled and saw a boy, younger then him, jump away from the wreckage and take cover behind a partially destroyed UNSC warthog. "Where have I seen you before?" Grievous asked himself. He then realized it was the boy who he had shot through the leg by accident. May as well make up for it now. He thought. He sprinted towards the warthog and slid into cover. "Who are you?" The boy yelled over the sound of the battle. "Not important!" Grievous yelled back. He raised his rifle and shot a few bursts. He didn't wait to see what he'd hit, and flung himself back into cover. The boy, to his general shock, put down his rifle and raised both hands. He released a beam of purple energy from one hand, and a lightning bolt from the other. The advancing group of Triple Alliance troops were wiped out. "Now will you tell me?" He said to the stunned Grievous. "Er.....what the dick was that?" He asked. "Never mind that now. We should pull back a bit." "I'm into that." The two boys fell back a short distance, until they reached a building that had yet to have it's door collapse. When they entered, grievous shed the ghillie suit, so that he had only his armor on, other then his helmet. He shook his head, allowing his dark brown hair to get some air. He looked at the other boy. They both seemed to be examining each other. Finally the boy broke the silence. "I'm Tory Lund, head of research in Hellcat Squadran." "I prefer to keep my name to myself. But you may refer to me as ODST grievous. Do us both a favor and don't ask where the name came from." "Fair enough. Why are you here?" "I've decided to help out this coalition of yours." "Why?" "Maybe I felt bad for shooting you." Tory gave a start. "That was you?" He said. Grievous shrugged. "I was sucked from a time yet to come, and needed money to live." "How the hell did you avoid surveillance?" "I was trained to do this for seven years of my life. A few cameras won't do shit." Silence reigned. It was interrupted by the door swinging open. Grievous had his rifle raised in it's direction. A girl wearing a red outfit stood in the door. She seemed quite surprised a weapon was at her at that point. "Er, Tory, who's this?" "Gun down buddy." Tory addressed Grievous. "Calls himself ODST grievous, and requested that we don't ask." His voice was quite frosty at that. "Please don't." Grievous said in a tired voice. "I'm May." She said guardedly. Grievous decided to look into their minds, as to see if he could trust them. After probing them without their knowledge, he came to the conclusion they were trustworthy, though he liked May more then Tory. "What now?" He asked. "On my way back here, I noticed a lot of wraiths moving not far from here. We could take those out." May responded. "Leave that to me." Grievous said quickly. "Alone?" Tory said incredulously. "I can handle it." "Seven wraiths by yourself?" May asked, equally surprised. "I'm a son of two II's. I can handle it. Contact me on this for where to meet up with you." He tossed them a pair of comm devices and put one in his ear. He slung his rifle over his back, drew his pistol, and left the building. Chapter 6:Spartan Grievous smiled to himself as he saw the group of Wraiths. There were about five of them. With a few ground troops. Nothing to worry about. He reached behind him and drew a flare gun he'd found on the way. He took aim and fired the only flare. A brute chieftan gave a scream as his chest was lit ablaze. Grievous didn't wait for anyone to react. He leapt from cover, firing his pistol as he went. Almost noiselessly, seven grunts died. He slipped behind one wraith and stuck a C-12 charge to it. He sprinted about seventeen yards away and remotely activated it. The wraith, and two others exploded. Along with half the ground escort. Grievous opened fire in earnest now. And the rest of the escort fell. A blue blast sounded next to him. He turned to face the Wraith that attacked him. He sighed and shot one bullet, aiming on a hairline. The wraith collapsed into tiny pieces. He whirls around, ready to do the same to the other, but it was already destroyed. "What the hell?" He muttered. "Who are you?" A low voice said behind him. He turned and saw, to a mixture of shock and terror, a Spartan-II. Ignoring the question he asked: "Spartan II?" "What?" "Are. You. A. Fricken. Spartan. II?" "Yes, why?" "What's your name?" "What?" "Tell me your god damn name." Grievous said. If this was a Spartan, he may be able to explain what happened to his parents. "Look, until you explain what's going on....." "Fine. I'm the child of two of them." It was the first time he'd ever spoken about his parents, or what the were, to anyone. The Spartan almost lost composure. "Who?" The Spartan demanded. "I'm the one asking the questions here. WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME?" The spartan sighed. "John-117." It was Grievous' turn to almost lose composure. Before he could answer, a voice interrupted them. "Hey John! Who you got there!" Grievous turned. A creature unlike anything he'd ever seen stood before him. "No need to stare, kid." The thing said as it walked quickly towards them. Grievous shook his head in confusion. Just as he was about to say something, he heard a voice speak through a comlink on the creature. "Allos! Fall back to my position, get whoever you have to where I am!" "We're falling back?" "Yes!" The com died. "Let's go." John said. Grievous followed them, struggling to keep up with the other two. As they neared the area they were supposed to fall back to, which was in a small group of buildings. As they ran through the base. Grievous noticed May running not to far from them. Moments after, an explosion shattered through the world. Grievous himself found himself flying through the air. He landed on his back in the middle of a road. His rifle spun away from him, though he managed to keep hold of his pistol. A wraith moved toward him, if he didn't move t would run him over. He snapped up his pistol and fired on a hairline aim. The tank exploded, bathing him in heat. He stood, and saw May's prone form, about seventeen meters away from a destroyed warehouse. He cursed. Forgetting where he was supposed to go, he sprinted towards her, firing his pistol at any Alliance troops who dared come forward. He turned to hold off any other troops to come. A little while after, he noticed something in the crowd of enemy soldiers. A sword. Not an energy sword, just a longsword. On closer inspection, he saw the warrior wielding it. And he was fighting his way towards him. Deciding that he was friendly, Grievous scooped May into a fireman's carry and moved his way towards the man. He fired his pistol, supporting the one with the blade. Their eyes met briefly amid the battle and Grievous instantly knew that this was not someone to meddle with. After the group of foes were dead. The two moved their way to a retreating group of vehicles. Once Grievous had laid May down inside one of them, he turned to the other. "Why did you help her?" Was the guy's first question. "I decided to help you out in this battle. I met her after I joined the fight, saw her nearly blow up, went to help." "We'll talk later. Can you watch over this part while I pick up another member?" "Alright. Go." After a few minutes of driving, the convoy stopped and the warrior jumped out. Grievous followed him, but only until he was out of the vehicle. Grievous held his knife in his left hand and his pistol in the other. Not twenty seconds later, a group of Brutes rounded a corner and attacked. Grievous gave a slight snarl and charged, headlong into the squad. He laid open one's forehead before they could have done anything. He shot two to death before being tackled by the final one. The brute raised his fist to punch him when he was lifted off of him and flung into the air. Grievous rolled to his feet and noticed a woman with a quarter staff making a movement to fling the brute into the ground. Grievous moved to join her, and they fought off another few squads. "Psychic?" He said in a conversational tone as he stabbed a grunt in the eye. "You just noticed?" "No. Just surprised to find another one." She didn't answer. After the group was dead, He saw the one with the Long sword supporting Tory in their direction. Grievous ran up to help from the other side. They put Tory down next to May and they continued their retreat. Through the night, Grievous helped hold off any who tried to take the group. Eventually, they were lead to the edge of a cliff. "This sucks." Grievous said aloud as another wave charged at them. "Quit your talking and start shooting." The psychic woman said through gritted teeth. Grievous obeyed. Now using his rifle, several enemies fell in a bullet storm. For each that fell, three more jumped in to fill the hole. Grievous sheathed his weapons and used his psychic powers to cause a lot of them to experience a melting brain. He was starting to feel fatigue from the fighting. He knew he could last longer, though he would not be able to do as much damage. As wave after wave poured down on them, he continued to fight. He heard a slight humming from the area behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw several phantoms bearing down on them. The others seemed glad to see them, though he felt a sense of fear. He did not trust any sighting of those ships. As it worked out, reinforcements came from the ships, not more foes. As he reloaded his pistol, He saw May and Tory re enter the fight. He moved over to them. "You up for this?" He asked. "I'll be fine." Tory said and left. "I should be ok." May answered. "Up for a contest then?" Grievous asked. It was a thing he and Owl did in long battles. "I get it. Rules?" "Twitching doesn't count. Go!" He jumped headlong into a group of four brutes and killed them all in seconds. "Four already!" "I'm on fifteen!" May was using her sniper to pick many off. "NO GIRL IS GOING TO BEAT ME!" Grievous yelled and lunged into another group, knife flashing in sparkling circles as fountains of blood rained from wounds that he left behind. As the battle raged on, he did what he could to stay near IceBite, as he had delved into his mind briefly to learn his name, hoping that the most enemies would flood towards him. As the two of them fought, Grievous noticed a Jackal Sniper on a roof. The sniper was using a Needle Rifle. Moving almost subconsciously, Grievous jumped in front of IceBite and caught the pink projectile about to impale the warrior's head. In a lull in the fight, IceBite turned to see Grievous holding the needle. "Your welcome." Grievous said as he threw it over IceBite's shoulder and into a hunter's throat, where it exploded. The battle didn't last much longer. Nearly all the triple alliance soldiers were dead. As the dead were counted, Grievous found May. "One hundred forty seven." The girl grinned. "One hundred and sixty two." Grievous smiled. "I can't win them all, I guess." He said. "Do you know where IceBite is?" "Not sure." "Damn." Grievous spent a large portion of the day looking for him. He eventually found him with Fast Saber and the psychic. "Ah. Yes, I was meaning to talk to you." IceBite said. "I want to join up." Grievous said. IceBite didn't look surprised. "Welcome to the Squadran." He looked at the psychic. "Think you can brief him?" "Sure." Grievous followed the psychic off to an only partially destroyed building. "It's not normal we do this in the field, but this isn't a normal day." She said and held out her hand. "I'm Adrianna, IceBite's sister." grievous shook it. "You mean Leinad." He said. She made a startled expression. "How do you know that?" "I have a certain measure of mind reading abilities." "I'll add that to the list of special talents I give my brother. What else can you do?" "I'm a fairly good pilot with my own jet." "That'll be good to have." "Also, I am a capable interrogator. But the "methods" I use are fairly aggressive." Adrianna frowned, but said nothing. "You've seen me in combat, so I don't have to go into detail. I have a hobby of inventing things as well." "I think that's good enough. Thank you, Zack." Grievous froze as Adrianna walked out. It'd been years since he'd used his birth name. Adrianna must have been able to see portions of his mind as well. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Recruitment About a week later, Grievous sat in his house. He had managed to get IceBite to fly him to his cave in Minnesota so he could grab his Shadowhawk 7. Now, he had a house inside Kaven Base. His basement had been turned into a training room, with exercise equipment everywhere. Upstairs was a large amount of entertainment stuff. "You wanted to see me?" A voice said. Grievous looked up and saw IceBite in the doorway. "Hello, Leinad." Grievous said. "Sit down." IceBite found a chair. "I think I may know some people who might be good members." "I'm listening." "I'm not the only child soldier from the future. I'm aware of two others. When things settle down, I'll go off and find them." "You mean after the war?" "Pretty much. And, I must ask, how are you in an way attracted to May with the age differences?" IceBite's face lost all expression. "Eh, never mind, just wait until your both legal." Grievous had a hard time suppressing a snort as IceBite sighed and left. He didn't do much over the course of the day. Around midnight, he thought up a prank he could pull on Tory. He snuck out of his house and found Tory's. He climbed through one of the windows and found the refrigerator. After ten minutes he had rigged the thing to blare it's "Open for too long" alarm at very high levels of volume. He climbed back out the window and counted to ten. The alarm blared noisily. A steady stream of curses sounded from inside the house. They stream lasted for about an hour, at which point Tory decided to use a silenced pistol on the fridge to shut it up. Shaking with silent laughter, Grievous snuck away. He was already liking living here. Category:Stories